Harry Potter and the Animagus Challenges
by Mcz20
Summary: This story starts at the beginning of the third book it will have a combination of book, movie, and my own imagination. Any spelling issues please alert me and I will fix it asap, NOT. Strong!Smart!Mystery!Harry. Soul-mate Harry/O.C. Some parts are still in the works. One more item to note... DEATH TO DRACO MALFOY AND RON WEASLEY
1. Chapter 1

**I DOOOO NOOOTTT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I'M JUST BORROWING THEM.**

 **Harry** **Potter** **and** **the**

 **Animagus** **Challenges**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

CHAPTER 1

Nightshade

Harry realized what just happened as he sat on the curb.

"I just did accidental magic. Well she did deserve it. Talking about my mother and father like that.", he muttered to himself.

"I'm probably expelled from Hogwarts now."

He sat there it took him a few minutes to notice the black dog sitting right next to him. At first the ragged old dog startled him but, then the dog gave him the saddest look ever so Harry decided to take the dog with him.

Harry talked to the dog saying,"Oh, you're such a big dog are you lost? You don't have a collar so, I'll have you be my dog."

The big black dog started wag his tale in response to what Harry said. He told the dog, " I'll call you. Nightshade."

That caused the Nightshade to start jumping in circles. As Harry got up grabbed his truck and walked with Nightshade he saw what seemed to be a big dark figure towards him he pulled out his wand and out of nowhere this triple decker bus came and almost hit him. On the windshield it said The Knight Bus. Harry still dazed was helped up by a man in a purple uniform. He had a nametag which read Stan Shunpike.

" 'ello sir welcome to the Knight Bus. We transport stranded witches and wizard." He spoke to Harry. "My name is Stan Shunpike what's yours?

Harry didn't really think when he said, "Harry, Harry Potter."

Stan looked right at Harry's forehead. Then stood there. After about two minutes of silence. Stan replied saying, "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

"How did you find me?", Harry questioned.

Stan answered with, "When you stuck out your wand arm at the curb. It alerted us that you need a ride. Wait a minute if you didn't mean to call for us then why did you stick your wand arm out?"

Harry replied quickly, "I almost forgot about that weird creature. It was a dark figure flouting. I couldn't see its face."

Stan looked around the corner of the bus, he was terrified, "Harry I recommend you get on the bus... NOW!"

Harry didn't hesitate. He jumped up next he and Stan grabbed his trunk and hopped on the bus. Nightshade followed them on.

"ERN GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" Stan screamed. "DEMENTORS"

Ernie didn't hesitate, he made the bus go as fast as possible.

Harry looked around in awe it was much bigger on the inside. It had enough room for thirteen beds, about forty chairs, and a few tables and that was only on the first floor.

"Where would like to go

Mr. Potter?" Stan asked.

"Um...Leaky Calderon." Harry told Stan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry** : Hello Mcz20

 **Mcz20** : Nice to see ya Harry

 **Nightshade:** woof woof

 **Mcz20:** Hey, Harry I have a question for you and Siri..um.. Nightshade.

 **Harry:** Ask away.

 **Mcz20:** Do I own any Harry Potter books, movies, and/or merchandise?

 **Harry:** Not that I know of.

 **Mcz20:** You heard it straight from the horses mouth. I do not own anything Harry Potter.

 **Please enjoy the story.**

_

=

/\

Harry Potter and the

Animagus Challenges

CHAPTER 2

Meeting the Minister

"Ok Mr. Potter, that'll be one galleon. Usually it's cheaper, but since you've brought an animal on board we've increased the price." Said Stan with his hand outstretched towards Harry.

"Okay here you go, one galleon." Harry replied while handing him the coin.

"How much for some food?" Harry inquired with an interested gaze.

"Oh well that came with the payment of the galleon." Stan informed with a grin.

"Can you get some food for me and get Nightshade some meat?" Harry requested, with a gesture towards his newly acquired dog at the end of his sentence.

"Sure thing Mr. Potter." Stan affirmed while walking away, presumably to complete his request.

A few minutes later he came back with something that looked like a pound of cooked hamburger meat for Nightshade and a cheeseburger and butterbeer for Harry. Harry and Nightshade polished off their food in mere minutes, with Harry thanking the young man for the meal after it has been devoured. Soon afterwards they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bye Stan, it was a pleasure meeting you." Harry called out from the entrace of the Leaky Cauldron.

"You too Mr. Potter, and if you ever need a ride just stick your wand arm out over the curb." Stan responded and then handed Harry his trunk. "C'ya kid!" He yelled out over the bus as it sped off, disappearing from view.

Not even ten seconds after the Knight Bus had left, Tom came outside. "Hello Mr. Potter, nice to see you again. The Minister for Magic is here and would like to talk to you." The old man croaked out.

"Hi Tom. And hey the Minister for Magic is here? How did he know I'd come here?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused and nervous.

"All magical children under seventeen have a tracking charm on them. They saw that you were going impossible speeds and knew you were on the Knight Bus. But anyway let's hurry up and get you to the Minister." Tom said as he pushed Harry along.

They finally stopped at a nice dark oak door. Tom knocked three time before a wimpy and annoying voice wheezed out, "Who is it? If it is you Tom send Harry in."

Tom opened the door and shoved Harry in with Nightshade right behind Harry.

Upon entering the room, Harry saw that it was decorated rather plainly. There was only one window in the room. And standing in the middle of the apartment was a pudgy, and sweaty old man. With a start, Harry realized who the man had to be.

"Greetings, I am Minister Fudge, as you may know. I'm glad we could meet Harry... Is it ok for me to call you Harry?" Harry shook his head yes. "Good.. Good now on to business. It seems you did some magic out side of school." Harry's heart sank. Sensing Harry's mood decreasing, Fudge hastily added "It's going to be okay, Harry my boy. You are not going to be expelled because of some accidental magic. I just wanted to meet you and have a few words. Also, my door is always open to you. All I ask is that you try to not do any magic outside of school."

Harry perked straight up, his heart finally lightening, "Thank you Minister Fudge. I'll do my best I promise."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I have to go now, have a splendid night. Good bye." Upon finishing his statement Fudge got up to leave.

"Good bye Minister." Harry said with a smile while watching the Minister exit the room.

Once the Minister had left Tom came in to direct Harry to his room. They stopped at an old door with the number 7 haphazardly stuck on the old wooden door. "Mr. Potter this will be your room until you leave for Hogwarts." Tom stated.

"Thank you Tom for the room." Harry replied as entered.

His trunk, his old owl Hedwig, and his new dog Nightshade all sat in his room. Instead of trying to sleep, he decided to pull a Hermione and complete all the homework assigned, study, and then learn some new magic.

Harry left his room the next morning, with Nightshade accompanying him, at seven and went to order some breakfast. "Good Morning Tom, may I get two eggs sunny side up, a ton of bacon and a ton of ham? Please."

"Sure thing Harry. It'll take a few minutes." Tom confirmed.

"Ok, thanks." Harry said.

After about four minutes the large load of food came out of the kitchen. Nightshade took most of the bacon and ham whilst Harry got the eggs.

"Nightshade are you ready to go to the pet store and get you a collar?" Harry asked Nightshade, and received a happy bark in return.

After getting some owl treats for Hedwig and the black/blue collar for Nightshade, Harry went to Gringotts to make a withdrawal.

"Good day sir, may I make a withdrawal?" Harry asked the goblin in front of him.

"Yes, from which vault?" The goblin responded, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Potter." Harry said.

At this the goblin eyes widened in shock as his head whipped up from.the counter. "Potter?!? Come with me." The goblin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Do you want to know something sad? I do not own Harry Potter.

Get ready for a longer chapter.

Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

The Heir of Who

Harry turned back to face the door, only to look on in awe as the giant door lifted itself up to reveal an even larger room. The walls were a dark red, contrasting perfectly to the black floor. In the far end of the office there was an ivory desk, which had an experienced looking goblin seated at it. He was snapped out of his awe induced stupor when the goblin addressed him. "Hello Mr. Potter, I am Ragnarok. Have you finally agreed to become head of the Potter house?" The surprise on Harry's face said it all for the goblin. Ragnarok spoke again, "We've sent you a letter every month and apparently from the look on your face tells me that you have not received your letters that we sent."

That statement only proved to confuse Harry further. What did they mean by letters?

"Would you Mr. Potter like to be the head of Potter house?" Ragnarok inquired. Sensing Harry's unspoken question he elaborated further. "There are many benefits of being a head of house. They are as follows: You are counted as a legal adult, you have complete control of your vaults, you can also save your family's failing businesses and you can hire house elves." Ragnarok explained.

Harry mulled the choice over in his head before making his final decision. "I would like to be head of the Potter house," he stated firmly. "And please, call me Harry." He added as an afterthought.

That answer seemed to please Ragnarok as he let a grin overtake his facial features before regaining himself. "Good. Of course we'll need to take a blood test to make sure that you're the heir to the house Potter or any other houses." Ragnarok explained as he took out a needle from a drawer in his desk.

Half an hour of waiting they received the results. And both human and goblin were thoroughly shocked.

"Harry," he began almost uncertainly, "you're the heir of the houses Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Potter, Le Fay, Black, and Grindelwald." He paused a few seconds then stated, "It also states that you are part phoenix and basilisk." That last sentence caused Harry to balk even more than before. The thirteen year old was about to ask for an explanation, but Ragnarok waved him off promising that they'd figure that out later. "As for now however, we need to deal with your house's." Ragnarok said.

"Do you, Harry James Potter accept the rings for the heads of houses of Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Potter, Grindelwald and Le Fay?"

Harry took a moment to collect himself before replying steadily, "I, Harry James Potter accept the rings for these heads of houses." Harry spoke. Then a great big blinding light occurred.

Harry blinked his eyes slowly as he tried to clear his vision. "How do you feel Lord? Because I also lifted all the magic suppressors." Before Harry could question that, a loud bang was heard from above. Nightshade immediately went on guard. "Now quickly put on the rings." Ragnarok said while handing him five rings that practically glowed with power. As fast as he could, Harry inserted the rings onto his hand.

As soon as he did, Dumbledore bursted into the room brandishing his wand. "Harry get away from that goblin!" He yelled with the angriest expression Harry had ever seen on the old man.

"Why professor?" Harry asked feigning innocence.

"He just preformed dangerous goblin magic on you!" Dumbledore yelled, trying to get in between Harry and Ragnarok, and failing. Nightshade had stood his ground, growling at the old man. Dumbledore was just about to curse the dog when Harry turned around.

Harry stepped closer to the older wizard. Dumbledore seemed to think that he had won Harry over. And was thoroughly disappointed when Harry seemed to transform right before his eyes. Where a timid child once stood, is now a perfectly capable teenager. "What is this dangerous form of goblin magic?" Harry inquired smoothly, earning a fiercer glare from Dumbledore. Harry just dismissed the look with cold indifference. He knew that the old man couldn't hurt him here. The wards wouldn't allow it. As such, the angry wizard attempted to calm himself down, and put on his 'caring grandfather' facade.

"He used goblin release magic on you." Dumbledore said while calming down. Harry grinned. He knew that the old man had just dug his own grave. "What did he release besides the magic suppressors? Oh and the horcrux in my head?" Harry asked with slight anger in his voice.

Dumbledore simply stood there in shock thinking, 'How does Harry know what a horcrux is?' He couldn't even formulate an intelligible response. While trying to come up with a sufficient answer, he stared down Harry. And his gaze was drawn to his hands for some reason. He noticed that something was just out of place on Harry's hands.

Harry, seeing where Dumbledore's eyes were drawn, let a sly grin appear on his face. "I allow Albus Dumbledore to see my rings." Harry commanded. The previously hidden rings became apparent to the elder wizard. Dumbledore was completely astonished.

"Harry do know what you've done? You have made very bad decisions for not going to your magical guardian." He tried to sound caring and condescending, as if Harry should be relying on Dumbledore to tell him what to do. Harry scoffed before replying. "As if you care about my wellbeing old man. If you did care, you wouldn't have stuck me with the Dursleys." Dumbledore shook his head with a smile that Harry wanted to punch off the man's face. "Oh Harry, they're your family. They couldn't have been that bad. I think that you are simply over exaggerating for sympathy." The look that appeared on the boy-who-lived face was enough to make Dumbledore regret what he said. Before Harry had a chance to reply to Dumbledore, all the walls around the room fell.

Hundreds of thousands of goblins rushed out from all directions. A elderly goblin wearing a crown thundered in, "DUMBLEDORE GET OUT OF MY BANK!!!" He yelled with such authority that Dumbledore has no choice but to hightail it out of the bank.

"Sorry Lord." The goblin king spoke towards Harry. "Sorry for what? You got Dumbledore to leave. Without a single physical attack too." Harry replied, slightly in awe of the powerful being in front of him.

"My name is King Crow. We are sorry for not reaching out to you sooner. All of the magical world would have been doomed if that dark magic stayed on your head." King Crow stated while bowing to Harry. The teenager looked on in shock. According to the books he had read earlier, the goblin king had not shown himself to a human for over 30 decades.

"King Crow, you have my sincerest thanks." Harry spoke to the king. "However, could you please explain how I know so much more right now?" Harry asked, puzzled.

King Crow took a deep breath before responding. "Well, young Lord, each of your rings contains the knowledge of those whom have worn it. In order to unlock the knowledge you have to pass it's test. Like for Gryffindor, one has to be brave of heart. We are not allowed to tell you about the others challenges." King Crow explained to the teenager.

Harry digested this information for a few minutes. "I just have one more question." Harry said with a questioning glance to the goblin king. After an assuring nod from the king he continued, "Can I learn goblin magic?"

AN

The more people that follow and/or favorite will cause me to type faster.

 _hint_ _hint_


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the

Animagus Challenges

CHAPTER 4

"What? You want to learn goblin magic? It will be tough."

King Crow said.

Harry replied. "The tougher the better, right. I mean if it is harder to learn then that should mean I will improve in my other magic studies."

"That does seem logical Lo..uh.. Harry. We shall start training in the time warp room. Butt first let's talk about getting the Galleons that Dumbasadoor took." Crow lead him out.

They went back down the beautiful hallway then to the main area. King Crow spoke to the goblin out front. After that they went to the carts and instead of going down they went up, up, up until arriving at what looked like the King's private office.

"Harry, I will tell you everything Dumbasadoor took and did that you can sue him for. He stole1.4 million galleons, left you with abusive relatives, put you in harms way on purpose, and abused being your magical guardian. You can sue him 20,009,937,728,202,047,739,202 galleons. That is including interest." King Crow stated.

(A.N. _Wink Wink_ )

Harry looked like a kid receiving a present that he didn't even know he wanted.

"I would like to sue him please. But I would like to know when can I start my training?"

"Your training will start tomorrow. Be here at six in the morning."

"Ok, I'll be here.

The next day at 5:45

Harry and Nightshade arrives at Gringotts and requests entry from the goblins out front standing guard.

"May enter because I was told to come here." Harry said as politely as possible while it was early in the morning.

"Who told you to come at this hour?" The goblin responded grumbling.

"My name is Harry Potter and King Crow told me to."

"Harry as in Harry Potter. You should've just told us that. Get inside don't make the King wait or else."

Harry went inside it was mostly empty only goblins walking around refreshing stock such as anti-theft money bags and other enchanted objects.

Harry walked up to the goblin by the gate to the carts that usually go to the vaults.

"Good morning, I'm here for a meeting with King Crow."

The goblin didn't even question Harry and lat him in and drove them to the King's office. Then the goblin left.

"Harry, you're early and you brought your dog." King Crow said

"I hope that's ok." Harry said uneasy.

"Yes, yes, let's go to your Potter vault." Said The King

 **Two** **hours** **later**

 **At** **the** **Potter** **Vault**

"As you can see we've had dealings with Potters before most of was built. Now, do you understand why we're helping you?"

"Yes, now I understand. Is there anything else?"

"Yes training with the Elder Goblins."

They travel down corridor after corridor until they reached a large door. The door had symbols etched on it. The goblin king went in first. After about 10 minutes of waiting King Crow came back.

"Go inside Harry, the elders will see you, now. They are the ones who will be training you."

Harry enters and saw muscular elderly goblins with whole slew of weaponry from battle axes to crossbow. Their eyes shone with ancient knowledge and experience.

"My name is Polémou. I will be training you in magical defence and offence, magic control, and weapon usage." Said the goblin in front.

"My name is Mántis. I will teach you charms, Arithmency, Ancient Runes, and enchanted objects." Said a goblin with bunch of symbols tattooed on him.

"My name is Nou Kynigós. I will teach you history, occlumency, legilimency, and goblin weapon making." Said the goblin to Polémou's left.

"My name is Daímonas. I will be teaching and training you in rituals, dark magic, and dark rituals." Said a goblin that appeared behind Harry.

"Hello my name is Profítis. I will teach you about natural enhancements, abilities, and how to recognize if others have unnatural or natural abilities."

Said the goblin hanging from the ceiling.

"Mr Potter we have been waiting a long time for another heir of the hero's spirit. But before we teach you we must begin the ceremony of activating the space-time runes and attach the anti-aging runes." Spoke Mántis.

"What is heir of the hero's spirit?" Harry asked.

"We will explain what the heir of the hero's spirit is after we are done training." Spoke Daímonas.

The symbols on Mántis started turning. They also turned a beautiful gold and started to turn silver then bronze.

Suddenly the room grew and grew and grew to the size of Hogwarts.

"We'll this going to be fun."

Said a man watching the events unfold.


End file.
